


The Boy That I Love

by CoastOfBohemia



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, changbin, changlix, felix - Freeform, kpop, straykids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoastOfBohemia/pseuds/CoastOfBohemia
Summary: Changbin loves Felix and Felix love Changbin.The aftermath of what is the beginning of their journey together.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 5





	The Boy That I Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this saved on my laptop for years so I thought I may as well post it. Not sure if there will be a continuation but since I am stuck at home in quarantine who knows.

The boy that I love.

*  
The fact of the matter was that Felix Lee had never felt pain like this before, at least not in quite a while. To come all the way to Korea from his home country Australia, to spend months on end studying Korean and dancing to the point his body would shut down, to finally meet the boy who he had considered spending the rest of his life with, and then have all of this mean nothing and hold no worth the moment JYP had called out his name and eliminated him. 

“This time you won't be able to continue later with the team”

Those words did not hurt him, rather it was the weight they held which propelled him to cry at the moment. He wasn't enough, wasn’t talented enough to continue with stray kids and to continue his relationship with Changbin. Felix was no fool to the harsh realities of the industry. Not debuting with stray kids meant barely seeing his boyfriend again which meant them ultimately breaking up in his mind. An idea he couldn’t bear to consider yet one which caused him to lose all restraint and ball his eyes out in front of his ex-bandmates.  
The sobs Changbin let out as he held him was enough confirmation that he too was no fool to what would become of their relationship. It was hard enough as is let alone considering that Felix would no longer be with the group anymore and the likelihood of him moving back to Australia had never been so high.  
Because without Changbin what else did he have to stay for?

*  
Changbin and Felix were considered an unlikely pair at first. Felix, with his broken Korean and timid nature amongst his bandmates, who never really felt like he fit. Could never articulate precisely what he wanted to say so decided to say nothing at all for fear of sounding silly. The one exception to this being Changbin. Changbin understood Felix; knew to pass him the salt during dinner without Felix having to ask himself and stumble over his words. Changbin knew Felix secretly hated watching Korean programmes due to the characters speaking so quickly and suggested to the group that they start watching an English show, to improve their English he had said and omitted the part where he, Seo Changbin, resident bad boy, couldn't bear the thought of Felix feeling like an outsider and couldn’t bear not seeing him happy.  
Changbin who helped Felix with his rapping, who for some reason beyond him at this point, felt a duty towards the young boy.

*  
Broken.  
When Felix had been eliminated and his name called out all he could feel was his heartbreaking. His Felix. Changbin couldn’t stand the thought of not being with him every day, of not performing with his partner on stage and mostly seeing his partner lose out on a dream they both shared wholeheartedly.  
Changbin was in love with his boyfriend, so in love that he could never quite muster up the courage to tell him how he really felt and honestly couldn’t even see the point in it now.  
Felix was leaving. Felix would stay in Korea a while longer, they would try to continue with their relationship but he knew deep down it would end. Felix was his fragile baby, and Changbin didn’t expect him to wait around for him while he was carrying out the dream Felix lost out on.  
Felix would move back to Australia.  
The thought of everything left Changbin a sobbing stuttering mess. Felix being eliminated, Felix moving back to Australia, Felix moving on from Changbin. All fears which plagued Changbin’s mind yet he couldn’t speak out on. The truth was that no matter how Changbin felt he would support Felix regardless if he wanted to move back so be it if it all became too much and Felix wanted to break up so be it. If Felix wanted to move on with another boy, so be it. In his heart, Changbin knew he would always do whatever he could to accommodate the other’s feelings. Because that’s what you do when you’re in love.

*  
It happened slowly, yet all at once.  
Changbin never anticipated Felix, he never anticipated falling in love with constellations of freckles or Felix’s broken yet determined Korean, he never could have anticipated the way he would feel when he’s the other boy. Be it during dinner or in the studio or merely walking home, being around Felix brought a new wave of light into his life, something he never even knew was missing.  
So no one else questioned Changbin sitting beside Felix every meal, no one questioned him fighting Jisung for a place near the Aussie during movie nights and no one questioned Changbin when he would stay back at the studio during nights to ensure Felix had someone to walk home with after a long dance session.  
Furthermore, no one questioned when Felix would openly seek out the older boy, no one questioned when Felix was often found in Chanbin’s bed in the mornings having snook past the other’s rooms to sleep by his boyfriend’s side and ultimately no one dared question the couple when Changbin had announced one night after Felix had gone to sleep early, that he was in love with the boy, that he was dating Felix and that if anyone had a problem with them that they seek out himself and not Felix as he couldn’t bear the thought of Felix feeling even more like an outsider.  
No one had a problem with them.  
Chan had openly expressed his delight and had hugged Changbin, saying he was proud of him for finally coming out. A silent agreement had fallen upon the rest of the members, all happy that Changbin and Felix had found each other. Happy that Felix had Changbin to fall back on and happy that Changbin had Felix to soften out his sharp edges.  
Later that evening, while Felix still slept soundly only now accompanied by Jeongmin, Changbin had told the story of his first date with the boy that he loved.

*


End file.
